ESCAPE
by sjsama
Summary: the beginning with jake and all they way to then end with everyone.
1. innocent beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or the characters in it. This is my first try...so don't be harsh, it will get better. Enjoy!

chapter one

I woke up in the morning to my dad knocking on the door. The thought of waiting it out until he stopped took over my mind. Then I got up, and opened the door turning back and collapsing after it was opened.

"Hey, I know you're tired but school is full of teachers ready to give up on you. Don't give them a reason to. Huh? Now come on, and for peats sake, get on a shirt." He whined.

"Sure. Sure." I offered back. Not good enough.

"Quil, Embry, he's in here." My dad said putting me up for bate to my best friends.

I got up to my dad's amusement when I heard them enter the room. Both held their own, and had a good build. I was a bit taller than them by a couple of inches and my hair was thicker, falling just below my jaw line.

"Jake." They both greeted me, grinning at my miserable face. Without warning I smiled back and threw on a white shirt with blue jean shorts and made my way into the kitchen. I stuffed my face with cereal, as my dad left out for Charlie's house. Quil and Embry made their way into my kitchen.

"Aw, Naw Jake, thanks for offering though." Quil said as Embry laughed and I continued to stuff my face.

"Well, can't say I didn't ask." I pitched back through my stuffed mouth and smiled back.

...................

okay, guys, tell me if u like this: ) THANKS : )


	2. Hoping 4 thebest but expecting the worst

DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight or any of its characters : ) I know chapter one was short but the chapters will get longer. : ) THANKS FOR READING ;)

chapter two

School was a bore. Such a long day, if only gym lasted all day.

"Mr. Black, might you know the answer?" Mr .Fernandez questioned me, breaking my day dream about running home.

"Huh?" I lifted my head of the warm desk.

"Perhaps if I call your father, he might be able to tell me?" I could hear the girl behind me giggling. Fernandez smiled in victory.

"Sir..." I whispered. " I told you, call him all you want but he doesn't roll that way" I winked at him, as his eyes grew wide and his face redder. The class burst into laughter and I grinned with pride, and turned to wink at the girl behind me. Gemma. New student; came in last week. Red hair and pink cheeks. That's how I saw her. Embry seemed interested in her. I hope it works out for him.

"Get out" He spat at me.

"Yeah, Yeah" I quickly turned to Embry and Quil on my left and told them I'll see them later.

I knew I was going to be in loads of trouble when I got home so I thought while Billy, my father, was still at Charlie's I could chill out at the beach and enjoy the better part of my day while I could.

I ran home and dropped my things off and was going to make my way to the beach for a swim. As I passed the phone I thought about calling Billy and letting him know what I did, but I'd rather see his facial expression. Instead, I checked the one new message that wasn't there in the morning.

"Hey, Jacob, this is Charlie...uhmm.. if your school hasn't already called you down to the office and told you, and you're home... you might want to come down to the hospital. Billy...broke his arm..it might be worse..just head down when you get this and don't worry."

My heart beat started to rise. Sure he broke his arm, but _"it might be worse". _I ran around to the back and jumped into the red truck. I really hope Billy doesn't give me this crapy old thing when I'm "allowed" to drive. I pushed the thing to its maximum speed limit and made my way down to the hospital.

"Jacob Black" I said to the nurse.

"Sorry, honey no one under Jacob here" She smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, that's... Billy Black, I said leaning over the counter to see the computer screen.

"Yeah, we've got him. Room 104." Her smile faded as she turned the screen away from my view.

"Sorry, thanks." I replied and made my way through the halls. I must have really scared her. ......

THANKS FOR READING ILL HAVE the next one up sooon : )


	3. Hopes of sleep

DisclaimerRR: I do not own twilight or any of its characters ! ENJOYY

.

chapter three

I walked around until I found room 104. Okay... so all I knew was that he had a broken arm. I also knew that it could be worse. Before I entered the small little white room I prepared myself for the worst.

It brought back memories of the last time I was here. Back when I was ten. Five years ago. I was brought here by Charlie. My dad was in a bike accident. It ran right into his legs. Ever since then my dad lost feeling in his legs and Charlie started to hate bikes. I guess I could handle whatever it may be now.

"Jake." Charlie came and helped me into the room from where I stood frozen, afraid.

"Is he okay?" I rushed out these words so fast they sounded like gibberish.

"Yeah...well, I guess he could be better." Each word he spoke seemed like a million years. I was so anxious.

"Where is he?" I searched the room but he wasn't anywhere.

"Look, Billy did break his arm, but that's the least of his problems." He motioned me to sit on the bed near him, but I shook my head. Jaw tightened.

"What are you saying? What the heck happened? Just tell me!" I was shaking.

"Jake! Calm down." Sam Uley walked into the room, ordering me to be calm. For some reason, I had to listen to him.

"Sam." Charlie nodded towards his direction and Sam returned the gesture.

"Look, I'm calm now. Where is Billy?" I asked them both and for a second I saw Charlie's eyes widen as I called my father by his first name. He was so old fashioned, but caught on quick and excepted it.

"Follow me." Sam ordered again. For the second time I felt tempted to follow his orders. I don't know why.

I followed behind him, keeping pace. He was much taller than I was. As I walked behind him I couldn't help but notice how strong he was. For some reason, I hated him. He bossed everyone around and talked like he owned the whole town. I always kept my distance from him. Even now as we passed a couple of EMERGENCY doors, I kept space between us. I don't even know why he was here.

"Look Jacob. I know we've never talked before. I don't really know you much either. So... I guess I'm not the right one to tell you, but then maybe I am." He extended his hand forward to shake. I turned my head looking away, ignoring him. I wasn't going to let him get to me. Let him have a right over me, like everyone else who were supposed to be his friends. He put his hand down and continued to talk. "Your father has had a mild heart attack" My head snapped in his direction at once.

"What?" I stupidly said back.

"He broke his arm after trying to get out of his wheelchair and call for help. Fortunately I saw him. He was on his way down the street to Charlie's house." He waited for a response from me, but then continued after no answer. "I brought him here, with Charlie's assistance, and called your school for you.

"Where is he?" I restlessly looked around me once more, not really taking anything around me in.

"The doctors are running tests on him to make sure he's alright, As I mentioned it was a mild attack, and they were worried it could be worse." He stopped again for my sake, as I took it all in.

"So how is it going? Did they find anything yet? I half heartedly asked.

"No, so far the tests are all good. Sometimes these things happen. But the doctors have all come back with a good review. Just a couple more tests I think.

"Oh..good." I breathed in relieve.

"Jacob..Sam." Dr. Cullen walked into the hall. He nodded at Sam, and Sam gave one hard nod back and turned around and walked away.

"Jacob." He turned in my direction." I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen." He said to me coolly and spoke with such a smooth voice. My nose tingled around him, but I don't know why. He smelled fine to me.

"HI." I plainly said back. He obviously already knew my name.

"Your father is doing fine and you can take him home now. No need to worry, just let him get some rest when he gets home. I'm sure it has been a long day for him" He said nodding in agreement to himself. The light caught in his golden hair reflecting his bright golden eyes against his white chalky skin.

He put a cold hand on my shoulder, and smiled like a father, reassuring me.

"Thanks Doc." I tried to smile back but failed miserably.

Later that night I had put Billy to bed checking on him every now and then. Keeping the phone in my hand to answer all the concerned calls, before they woke him up.

I was so tired of today, all I wanted to do was shut my eyes and forget it. Forget school, the one unread message, the hospital, Sam Uley....all of it.

As tired as I was, I knew I was going to be in trouble at school tomorrow with Mr. Fernandez, and couldn't sleep off the fear. I closed my eyes thinking of nothing but the sunrise I was probably still going to be awake to watch tonight. I smiled in despite of myself and let my thoughts flood through my brain, with the hopes of sleep coming soon.


	4. Hopelessly Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

.

chapter four

The next morning, I guess Charlie took a day off from his chief work because he was at my house. Really early in the morning too.

I don't think you understand how early. Well, let's just say early enough to wake me up at 5 am. Apparently the milk was out. I guess I shouldn't be mad. I mean, he's taking care of Billy. But...5 AM! He must have left his house at around 4:30. It takes around 20 minutes to drive up to the reservation.

"Hey Charlie" I tried to smile through my closed and tired eyes.

"Jacob...sorry to wake ya. But I think you're out of milk." He was close to laughing. I think he woke me up on purpose.

"Oh. uhm.. there's some in the cooler at the back.. Here I'll grab it." I noisily got out of bed and stretched causing Charlie to move back.

"Whoa.. you just keep getting bigger huh?" He looked me over with a shock.

"Sure, or maybe this room is crowded...if u don't mind can I have a sec?" I smiled at Charlie... as I grabbed a shirt from my bed and threw it on.

"Oh, sorry...you just got up. I'll see you in the kitchen." He patted my shoulder before he left.

I ran into the bathroom down the hall doing a double take of Billy, who was still fast asleep.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, deciding to get Charlie some milk from the cooler in the shed before taking a bath.

"Hey." I said to Charlie as I ran by to go outside. It was still pretty dark outside. The sun won't rise until six. I found my way to the shed. I grabbed milk yawning as I bent down to get it out. I carried the milk bag back inside the house with a sudden temperature change. It felt too warm inside. Maybe it was really cold outside and I just didn't notice. That's been happening lately.

"This milk was in the cooler?" Charlie questioned me.

"Yup." I answered back. "Why?" I asked a little curious.

"Oh, never mind, it's only warm from the handle. From where you held it. Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He sounded concerned.

"Maybe." I shrugged. I wouldn't mind missing school today.

"You think maybe you could use a day off today?" He asked me.

"Sure. I'll stay home. It's no use going to school today anyways" I yawned. "With all the kids hassling me about my dad I mean. " I quickly added, I didn't want him to know the real reason I was planning on ditching was so I wouldn't have to face Fernandez today. Who knows..considering the past day..maybe he woulda been soft on me. Either way I wasn't going to find out.

"Yeah. So..." He tried to break the awkward silence that quietly made its way into the conversation.

"I'll be taking a shower." I added quickly to the end of his sentence.

"Oh..yeah. You should hurry. I'm sure Billy is gonna be awake soon. He'll want to freshen up." He walked over to the fridge and placed the prop - milk - that he used to get me here into it.

"Sure, Sure." I ran into the washroom stripping out of my clothes and into the steamy water within seconds.

I'm glad Charlie is letting me stay today. He didn't even bother to check if I actually had a fever. Either way I was looking forward to a swim I missed yesterday. I hope Billy is feeling better today. Doctor Cullen said he would be up and ready with some rest. I want to believe him but I can't stop worrying. A nice swim would help relax me. Even though I would like to spend all day out on the beach I can't because I can't stop worrying about my dad.

Sometimes I miss my mom. A mom I never really had. A mom I can only imagine missing because I never really knew her. I was 5 when she died. When I miss her, I miss the things she could have done if she was still here. I miss the possibility of not having to grow up faster than I have. I hate having that empty spot that I can only imagine the feeling of filling. I guess I'm selfish. I can't help it though. I know I have Billy and everyone else who loves me, but I can't stop and help myself from wondering what a mother would be like.

As I was getting out of the shower I couldn't help but wonder the influence behind Charlie waking me up so early. Did he get me up only to tell me to hurry up and take a bath before Billy? I put on some fresh clothes and went into my room to put my stuff away. I was thinking about what a long day I have ahead of me when it hit me. He got me to stay home. But why?

Is he expecting Billy to get worse? Is he afraid that Billy is worse off then he seems and wants me to be here with him as long as I can? Wait Jake, your making a big deal out of nothing. Charlie didn't make you stay home on purpose. But then why didn't he check my temperature I thought to myself. Oh, that's right your fifteen years old and don't need a mother to stick a thermometer in your mouth for you.

I let a tear slip through my eye. I let myself cry this one tear, but I won't cry again because it's time to face reality. No one is going to fill that gap. I wish I had a mother. I wish she didn't die. I wish she never went on the flight. I wish a lot of things and I have this hope that one day my mother will walk through the door and it will feel like nothing was ever missing. I have to get rid of that hope because it's a false promise that I've let myself made. It won't ever happen.

I have Billy. I have two sisters, but their long gone and they never show any signs of returning back home. They never call. The saddest part? Billy fakes letters from them. To protect his 15 year old sons already defective heart.

Today was going to be a long day. I walked out of the room to check on Billy. Turns out Charlie was right and Billy along with his wheelchair was disappearing into the washroom. I managed to get a smile back from him before he closed the door. He looked healthy and I was glad.

"Hey Jake, Dr. Cullen just called.. said something about wanting to talk to you. He left a number." He gave me the yellow sticky note he used to record the number down.

"Thanks. Did he say why?" I asked as I slowly took the number from Charlie trying to memorize it as I waited for his response.

"Nope. But he said it didn't have to do with Billy so guess that's good right. I mean, that means Billy is doing okay."

"Yeah, but I'll call him right now just in case it's urgent." I went into the living room and sat on the too small couch and dialled the number Charlie gave me.

"Hello Jacob." A soft smooth voice from the other end sang to me. He took me off guard. How did he know it was me. Rich doctors these days and caller ID.

"Hey Doc. Charlie said you wanted to talk to me." I answered back.

"I didn't want to disturb you but I just wanted to check up on you. You seemed tense the yesterday at the hospital. Are you feeling okay now?" He sounded so worried I wish I could go back and change the way I let my temper get the best of me.

"Don't worry about disturbing me. You're the one doing brain surgery." I heard him laugh a soft chuckle at the other end." I'm doing fine thanks for asking...I'm sorry for going off on you yesterday."

"That's good to hear. And don't worry Jacob, I know you were only concerned." He answered so smoothly I was lost in his voice for a second.

"Yeah." I simply said back.

"Alright. Well I'm going to be dropping by today around noon." He declared.

"It's going to be raining are you sure you don't want us coming down there?" I asked.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine with rain."I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Hmmm...alright. See ya at twelve." I said back. imagining him here at my little crummy house.

"Of course. Goodbye Jacob." He ended the conversation.

"Sure. Bye." I dully said back a little angry and ashamed of my house. A rich guy like him walk into my place. Just imagine that. But the thing with the doc is that he's nice and couldn't care less about things like money.

I went outside into the cold realizing that my plans of swimming were over. I guess I'll just chill in the shed and work on my car. When will this week be over, or when will something new happen to put an end to the haze that's flowing around these days? I closed my eyes and let the cool air burn my face as I hopelessly hoped.

**Thanks to anyone who is reading this. Please write a review. I'll bake a cake for you **** THANKS AGAIN! : )**


	5. Sink In

DISCAIMER: I don't own Twilight but I guess I'm good with this for now : )

Anyhow, there is a point of view change : D yes yes. ITS BELLAS TIME TO SHINE NOW. LOL

I guess I could give her this one chapter, and what do you think about a chapter for EDWARD? give me your thoughts on that. THANKS AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.

chapter five

I grabbed the copy of Jane Eyre and bolted down the stairs as fast as I could. The fire was bigger than I thought. The fire had already made its way to the bottom of the stairs blocking my way out and was climbing up to get me. I threw the book at it only feeding it's hunger. I ran back up into my room and jumped out the window. The landing hurt me and sent a shock through my body. I lay there on the grass. I couldn't move and I could feel the fire creeping up behind me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to devour me with that shock still shaking my body. But then I felt another presence. It got dark and now I was inside. I had to hide because I felt them coming. I could run and hide but they were faster, they could smell me; they were impossible to beat. I closed my eyes but still saw it coming. The black figures made their way to my hiding spot. It was like a gas or shadow in the air. But I knew I couldn't beat them. That much was known to me so I closed my eyes and waited for them to kill me. The fear I felt and the helplessness was unexplainable. I knew I was going to die. And so I sat there and waited for it as the figure came at me.

It was three in the morning when I woke up from the nightmare, still shaky and afraid. The dream felt so real. My eyes dart back and forth through the small crowded room until I see my copy of Jane Eyre. I could cry. The feeling of fear still haunting me. I miss my mom and my home. I've only been here one night and I'm miserable. Then I felt it. I ran to the washroom and threw up.

"Hi I'm-"

"Isabella Swan." A skinny boy my height finished my sentence for me. He flipped his head moving the black silky hair from his eyes out of his face.

"Yes thank you Erik." Mr. Bradshaw expressed each syllable in Erik's name with a warning. " Now go have a seat." He motioned to the desks as Erik left to take a seat. "Both of you." He sighed as I hurried to a seat. This day was going to be long. I played with my hair that looked red sitting next to the window seat. I already learned everything Mr. Bradshaw was teaching a month ago with my favourite teacher Mrs. Worthington.

When I looked around the classroom Erik caught my eye. He mouthed "Lunch" to me. And I nodded in agreement. When class was over, Erik took me to the cafeteria talking about the school the whole way there. I didn't mind him talking. I really had nothing to say. Nothing nice. Was I supposed to tell him that I hated it here? I felt my cheeks go pink with anger as I imagined how long I would have to stay here. But I made the choice. Yeah... for my _Mothers_ happiness. Then why must I be so miserable. I planned on ditching early so I could go home and sulk.

"Hi." I'm Jessica. The blond and pretty girl looked me over as she smiled and greeted me.

"Angela." This small, pretty and sweet girl smiled at me as she extended her hand towards me.

"Bella." I smiled back and took a seat. Lunch went by really slow in this school. Everyone was staring at me. They knew I was the new kid. In my old school you couldn't even tell who was new to the classroom. I blushed and hid behind my hair and wondered how they would judge me. I looked around and everyone dropped their glare as I quietly met their eyes. Then I felt it again when I saw them. The fear that I felt in my dream. The five who seemed more out of this place then me. They were so strange and different but I kept my eyes on them. I wanted to stop staring but I couldn't get over their beauty.

"Who are they?" I asked interrupting the train of questions Angela was steering at me about my home back in phoenix. I didn't really respond with much more than a nod or hmm.

"Who?"Erik asked as two new boys, one white and blond and another black both wearing football jackets came and sat down beside me at our lunch table.

"Them." I motioned as slickly as I could manage towards the table where the five beauties sat absolutely still. Looking at them, I felt like someone had painted a picture of angles and left it here, in-between imperfect and ordinary people.

"Those freaks?" The blond boy asked me disgustedly. "The Cullens. But enough about them, I'm mike and you must be Isabella." He extended his hand as I took it.

"Yeah, uhmm just Bella." I tried to give him as much as attention as I could manage but my thoughts were on them. The Cullens. I tried to sneak a look at them before Mike continued Angela's roll of questions. I was caught staring by the most beautiful of them all. Dark, copper hair with a tint of gold. I could imagine it shining insanely gold in the sun. I wanted to drop my eyes but waited for him to first. He never did and continued with his gaze.

"Bella?" Mike threw me off for a second, and when I looked back at the Cullen he dropped his stare.

"Yes?" I responded back to mike with a hint of annoyingness. A hint so small he couldn't pick it up.

"I think we have biology next." He was staring at the timetable I didn't even notice him taking out of my bag.

"Me too Mike!" Jessica responded for me. I could tell she liked his attention and wanted him to share her happiness in the fact they had class together next. Mike nodded at her but turned back to me for the rest of the lunch. I wanted to get out of this because I saw the hurt in Jessica's eyes but I sat through it because I had the perfect view. I saw the Cullen twitch a smile every now and then. In the end I couldn't help but ask his name. _"Edward. Don't waste your time."_ Jessica told me. Something about him pulled me in and I _wanted_ to sink in.


End file.
